


Closeness ♡

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Hazbin Hotel gay [guy x guy] stuff that I've wrote ♡ [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Affection and attraction, Alcohol, Between these guys, Blushing, Bonding, Consensual, Cuddling, Demons, Feelings, Gay, Intimate closeness, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Night, Non-Sexual, Of a slightly romantic relationship, Older Man/Younger Man, Oneshot, Referenced Drinking, Relationship(s), Silence, Slight gentleness, Snuggling & Nuzzling, Touch-Starved, Touching, Warm, getting drunk, loving, three-way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: When Husk has a drink alone, he doesn't expect how the rest of that night would be, with Alastor and Angel Dust getting closer to him ♡[Alastor (radio demon) x Husk x Angel Dust] 💜
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel gay [guy x guy] stuff that I've wrote ♡ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688470
Kudos: 103





	Closeness ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write a three-way (of romance between characters, it's mostly just two), although I thought 'why not?' after I watch a live stream for Hazbin Hotel called 'HuniCast ft. The Boys - Angel Dust, Husk, and Alastor' which I got inspired from it, getting these ideas slightly, only some of them. Like if you've seen that video, you would know I wrote a similar thing to what they said in there.
> 
> 🥃⚣

It was late in the evening, still darker out. Like always. Which only added to that quiet mood in the room. 

Everything was silent, for now. 

Husk was on the couch, he stayed there and drank some cheap booze in a dark green bottle. That alcohol was halfway empty, he was still drinking it down. Not just a sip, a long drink instead. He wasn't pulling away to take a breath, it's not like he cared, he was already dead anyway. 

He loved that taste, it was bitter yet nice. 

It was a brand of whiskey that he always drinks, especially on nights like this. When he didn't want to think about anything else, even his past. 

His mind faded, thinking quietly. 

Husk snapped out of it as he heard something or rather someone. 

It was Alastor. Naturally. 

Alastor walked over to him, staring at this other male, silently. 

Which Husk didn't seem to care ethier. 

Husk doesn't mind that presence of the radio demon. 

Alastor kept his eyes, of a crimson red shaded kind, on him. 

Husk only rolled his own eyes. He brings that bottle back upwards to his lips. To take another sip. Although then he noticed that it was all gone now. He sighed lowly again. 

He saw that Alastor was standing near him, noticing how these dark eyes seemed to watch his every move. Strangely enough. 

"What?" Husk asked, questioned him, being slightly irritated. 

"Oh nothing." Alastor says to him, in his low voice, casually. Like he had no intentions at all. 

Not that anyone would know with this grin of his. 

Husk ignored it and him. He tried not to think of a feeling he had, especially. He was not convinced of what the other male had told him. He wasn't sure. 

Since Alastor was acting weird. Now more than usual. 

It made Husk worried, he isn't afraid, he just felt an uneasiness. He hoped that the taller guy hadn't noticed. 

But Alastor did. He sensed it. He eyed this shorter male, although it wasn't an intense stare, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable. 

Too late..

There was a silence between them now, not deadly but just as cold again. 

After awhile, Husk heard another noise, of a door as it opened. 

Angel Dust walks in too and over to them as well. 

Both guys are near Husk, they also stared at him. In a silent way. 

Husk wondered what was going through their minds at this moment, a second or two later both of them walk over to him. Which that got Husk to snap out of it once more. 

It looked like they had an idea in mind (that they planned out or something). 

Alastor finally talked, breaking this silence between all of them now. 

"Husk, my dear friend, I'm so sorry for what's about to happen." Alastor said to that cat demon. 

"..the hell you talking about?" Husk replied at that, his eyes on this radio demon. 

"I ain't." Angel Dust said, then he laughed lowly. 

Husk held in a breath, then a shiver as they got closer to him. 

Alastor had his legs in between Husk's. He rested his hands on each side of him. He leaned down, over Husk. His eyes on this other male, staring at him, deeply and silently again. He heard Husk's breathing at that, at how close he is. He almost smiled. He started to kiss Husk's neck, not minding that fur. In fact, he loved how soft and warm it is. He also takes in this shorter guy's scent. 

It's nice. 

"Husker.." he whispered to him. 

Husk felt flustered already. He blushed a bit, feeling Alastor's warm breath on his neck. He also feels another warmth as he notices that Angel Dust had got behind him. 

Angel Dust was holding him in his arms, them wrapped around Husk's body, although not too tightly. He touched him too. 

'What the hell? What is this and why are they doing that?' These were Husk's thoughts. 

Husk snapped out of it, feeling each touch and kiss. He was hoping that this was just a dream. That he will wake up from and be in his bed, with them not really there. It was strange, especially the affection coming from Alastor. He would've expected it more from Angel Dust, him being flirty all the time after all. 

Though another small part of him wanted this to be real (which it felt like). It's been awhile since he has last had an intimate closeness and touch with anyone. So he didn't really mind it with these two. 

He snaps out of it, eventually now. 

"Oh.." Husk said, after that he breathed heavily yet quietly again, also staring at them. Then, he talked again, finishing what he was saying. What came to mind. "..fuck." His breathing lower than usual, he shivered, biting his lip (making sure that he doesn't cut himself with his own sharp teeth). 

Angel Dust smirked, hearing this. 

Alastor just grinned, genuinely nicely. He felt a feeling of slight happiness, strangely enough. He watched as Angel Dust holds Husk close, probably loving how warm he is, just like him. 

He leans in, kissing Husk now, on the lips. He loves how very soft they are as well. 

Husk made more noises, in Alastor's mouth. Especially at that. 

Alastor had a smile. He also deepened it, slowly.

Husk was still blushing, in being a darkened shade again. It was hard to see, but he knew those two noticed it. 

Angel Dust watched as Alastor kissed him, not really minding it. He busied himself with touching him, also leaving kisses on Husk's neck. Like the radio demon had did. 

Alastor hummed softly too. He pulled apart from that kiss, as both him and Husk panted, taking in breaths. Which mixed with each other's. He blushes too, though not as dark as Husk's. 

Husk lets them do what they want, again not minding that, this feels nice. Than the other feeling of loneliness, with a slight emotion of sadness, secretly. He decided not to think about it. 

That warmth was in between all of them, mixing with a silence that was calm and peaceful. 

Eventually, after awhile it seems like, they all cuddled on this couch. They were snuggling and nuzzling against each other. 

So strange yet truly nice..

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this ♥️💜💙


End file.
